Memories
by cowivamp394
Summary: what happens when Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan find an old photo album? memories from the past come back, and this amazing story is more alive than ever. StefanxElena, TylerxCaroline, BonniexJeremy for now, may add more couples later! (different from the books and the TV show) R&R :)
1. Chapter 1: When we first met

**Chapter 1: when we first met**

* * *

_"Happy anniversary, Stefan" – Elena said smiling before kissing her boyfriend_

_"Happy anniversary, Babe" – said Stefan smiling against Elena's lips._

_"Okay guys, come here. I found a photo album. You should totally see these pictures from the last 4 years" – said Caroline holding the album she was talking about in her hands._

_We all sat down and started looking at the pictures._

_"Oh my god, look 'lena, this picture is from the day we first met Stefan…" – Said Bonnie_

_"I remember that day. Perfectly well..."_

* * *

Elena's POV

It's been a long summer. I haven't been out with my friends very much and I broke with my boyfriend, Matt. I once loved him, but things are different now. I am different now. Fortunately we both agreed on the fact that we didn't want to lose our friendship, and good friends we stayed. To help me get through the summer were my friends Bonnie and Caroline. I don't know where would I be now if they hadn't helped me as much as they did.

Today, we start a new school year. I couldn't help but think what a torture this was going to be as I enter the school with Bonnie and Care. As we walked to get our schedules we couldn't help but notice everyone staring at us. Three popular, beautiful girls, two of them single. Rumors are spread very quickly in Mystic Falls and everybody knows Matt and I broke up. Now almost every guy has their eyes on us. "Just what I need" – I say sarcastically to myself.

"Come on girls, let's go grab our schedules" – I said to my best friends, and from where we are we head straight to the admissions office.

On our way from the admissions office to our locker, Caroline got asked out 3 times before Tyler Lockwood, her boyfriend, showed up and kissed her.

"Hello Ladies" – he said looking to Bonnie and me

"Hey ty" – Bonnie said while I smiled at him.

He decided to walk us to our lockers to catch up. As we continued our little trip through the school, Bonnie got asked out twice, and I got asked out four times. One of the guys trying to hit on me was James Noel. He has had some sort of crush on me since freshmen year, but he has been nothing but a pain in the ass. He sent me flowers even when I was dating matt, and now he seems determined to have me. Not to be mean, but that is never going to happen.

Once we reached our destination, Bonnie and I started putting our stuff and books into our designated lockers while Caroline and Tyler started making out right next to us.

"What's on our first period? – I asked Bonnie

"Umm… history" – she answered

"ugh.."

I had always hated history. And the teacher, Mr. Tanner wasn't exactly my favorite teacher.

"so, what do you think of the homecoming party in the waterfalls tonight?" – Bonnie said smiling

"you have to come, Elena!" – Caroline said abruptly separating her lips from Tyler's.

"I'm not sure. I'm not in the mood for partying"

"You haven't been in that mood the whole summer. Come on, It's going to be fun!" – Bonnie said with a look that practically begged me to say yes

"Bonnie is right! Come on, Elena. We may even find you a hot guy to make out with" – Caroline said supporting Bonnie

"Talking of hot guys…" – Bonnie said pointing to a guy walking down the hallway in a leather jacket and Ray Ban sun glasses. –"Who is that?" – she said biting her lip

I turned around to look the guy Bonnie was looking at and to my surprise he was hot. He was more than hot. He took off his Ray Bans and we did eye contact for at least 5 seconds before I directed my gaze back to my locker.

"You totally made eye contact with him!" – Caroline said excitedly

"No I did not"

"Yes, yes you did" – Bonnie interrupted – "and you are now obliged to come tonight. You have to meet him!" – Caroline said even more excitedly

"Oh, and how are you so sure he is going to come?" – I asked, knowing the chances of him being the new guy at school and going to the homecoming bonfire were extremely low.

"Oh, I can take care of THAT" – Tyler said grinning

"I love you so much" – Caroline said before kissing him again

"Hey, hey! You two, get a room" – said Matt approaching us with a bunch of his football friends.

"Oh shut up, Donnovan" – Ty said while he approached him to shake hands

"What's up, bro? Hey Care, Bonnie, Elena" – he said smiling

"Hi Matt" – I replied, Care and Bonnie did the same thing.

The bell rang, meaning we had to go to class.

"Come on, we've got to get to history" – Tyler said taking Caroline's hand.

We all walked to class and when we got in, I saw him. He was sitting right next to my usual spot in the history class. Caroline looked at me and grinned. Bonnie slightly hit me in the arm and as I slightly flushed, I took a seat at my usual spot.

Tyler, who sat right behind him tapped his arm. When he turned around he introduced himself.

"Hey man, my name's Tyler Lockwood. Welcome to Mystic Falls" – he said shaking his hand. That handshake boys do.

"Thanks bro, I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore" – the hot guy replied.

So his name was Stefan. I only knew his name, but I was deeply interested in him already.

"so, this is my girlfriend Caroline, My friend Bonnie, That's Matt, That's Vickie and she is…" – Tyler was about to introduce me when the history teacher, Mr. Tanner, entered the class and interrupted him.

"okay class. Welcome back, I know you are excited about this year and you want to talk about your summer but there is no time. It's time for a Pop quiz!" – Mr. Tanner said excitedly as the class complained aloud.

"let's see… Mr. Lockwood. The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? – Mr. Tanner asked Ty

"ummm… a Lot?" – Answered Tyler, which made us all laugh

"not funny, Mr. Lockwood. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" – He asked now looking at Matt

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." – Matt answered and again we all laughed.

" Hmm... Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" – He said now looking at me.

"Sorry Mr. Tanner… I… ummm… I don't know" – I was nervous and I didn't know what to say.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break" – He said toughly.

Okay. That was hard. It really hurt me. It's not like I'm going to study Mystic Falls' history when I'm sad because my parents died in a car crash I somehow survived.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians"- said a voice. When I turn to my right I find out that Stefan was the one who answered for me.

"That's correct. Mr. . . .?"

"Salvatore"

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle"

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

Well that was something. Something surprising and something you don't see every day. He saved me, he told Mr. Tanner he was wrong and was proud of it. What a guy. I was still staring at him when he looked at me and smiled. I shyly smiled back and turned my gaze back to Mr. Tanner.

When the bell rang, I stood up and accidentally dropped all of my books to the floor.

"Here, I'll help" – said someone. It was him. Stefan.

"Um, thank you"

We both started picking the books that were lying on the floor.

"Thank you" – I said when we finished

"You are welcome…"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert"

"Elena Gilbert. A founding family member."

"Salvatore. I knew I had heard your last name before. Your family is a founding family too"

"That's right. So, I finally get to meet the famous Elena Gilbert."

"Famous?" – I asked kind of confused

"Yes I've heard a lot about 'sexy, hot and single Elena Gilbert'. Some guy named James Noel? He was talking non stop about you"

"ugh… James. Don't listen to whatever he says" – I said kind of embarrassed about the fact that James had called me 'Sexy, Hot and Single Elena Gilbert' and about the fact that he had repeated it.

"that's because…"

"He's an ass."

"Oh. I kind of thought that when I hear him"

"And why is that?" – I asked intrigued

"well a guy who talks that way about a girl, is nothing less than an ass. Women are not supposed to be treated as objects, especially a girl who is so beautiful"

Okay I think my face is as read as a tomato now.

"Oh here you are, Elena!" – said Caroline entering the class hand in hand with Tyler. I was so immersed into my conversation with Stefan that I didn't realize everyone had already left the class.

"Hey, Care" – I said a bit mad at the fact that she had interrupted us, but also thankful because my flushing was starting to get very notorious.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Caroline Forbes. Tyler's girlfriend and Elena's best friend" – she said shaking his hand

"Stefan Salvatore, um, the new kid in town" – Caroline and I laughed

"So, Stefan… you coming to the party at the falls tonight? – Asked Tyler

"I wasn't planning on it, actually"

"You should definitely come" – Caroline jumped into the conversation

"will you be there?" – he asked to me.

"she definitely will" – Caroline answered for me and I dedicated her a please-shut-up-caroline-look – "sorry"

"yes, I think I will. But not willingly. They are actually going to drag me down there"

"So I guess I'll see you there, then" – he said winking at me and heading out of the class

"Hey man, join us for lunch" – Tyler said

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch then" – he smiled and left.

"He's totally into you" – Caroline said holding back the excitement

"Whatever you say, Care. Come on guys, we have to get to Biology now"

* * *

_"I was__ definitely into you, haha" – Stefan said laughing and hugging Elena._

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm new at writing stories in english, I usually write them in Spanish, So I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes or if somthing doesn't make sense.**

**As soon as I get a review I guess I will be posting a new chapter, so feel free to review! :)**

**If anyone is actually reading this, THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Making out by the lockers

**Chapter 2: making out by the Lockers**

_"Oh my god, look at Caroline and Tyler making out by the lockers" – said Bonnie "that is definitely something we didn't see everyday…" – she continued sarcastically_

_"haha Bonnie, you are so funny" – Caroline answered sarcastically_

_"remember that time when they were caught by the principal?" – Bonnie asked laughing_

* * *

Bonnie's POV

"I hate biology" – Caroline said while we were leaving the class

"Care, you hate every subject" – Elena added laughing

"You're right. I just feel the need to remark the fact that I hate each and every one of them"

Elena and I laughed and then we headed back to our lockers.

"Hello girls" – Matt said approaching us – "shall we go get a good table for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan" – I answered.

We all started walking down the hall to the cafeteria. As we were "the popular kids" we had no problem getting to the front of the line. We grabbed our lunch and sat at the table that used to be our regular place last year. A few minutes later Tyler joined us and sat next to caroline. We started talking about the summer when Stefan approached us and sat next to Elena. We started asking him questions about his life and family, but it seemed like he only had eyes for Elena. Half an hour of eating and talking went by when Caroline's phone made a sound indicating she had a new text. She read it and her expression was almost impossible to read. Her eyes became teary and she quickly stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, dropping her phone.

Elena, Tyler and I exchanged some concerned looks before Elena grabbed her cell phone to see what had caused her to run like that.

"It's a text from her father…" – she said in a low voice.

Tyler quickly stood up and ran after Caroline. A few minutes later, Elena and I decided we needed to check on both on them. We walked to the girl's room, but she wasn't there. Neither were them in the gym, the lab or any of the other bathrooms. our last chance of finding her was at her locker. And there she was. Elena and I decided not to interrupt, so we hid behind a wall but spied on them.

Caroline was crying and Tyler was comforting her. He held her head in his hands and talked to her softly. Then he hugged her and two seconds later they were passionately making out against the lockers. The first scene looked super cute but then it turned into a typical tyler-Caroline scene.

"it would be sooo rude to interrupt them" – Elena said smiling

"Oh, it's on" – I said chuckling

We started running towards them with concerned faces

"OMG! Caroline are you alright?" – I said in a fake concerned tone

"she looks definitely alright" – Elena said golding back laughter

"Elena, you ruined it!" – I said complaining

"I'm sorry, but look she looks more than alright…" – she answered and I couldn't help but laugh

"Oh, you are such great friends! I definitely don't need enemies with friends like you." – Caroline said while giving us a dirty look

"Well we just wanted to check up on you"

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the 3rd period.

"Come on, Math is our next class" – Elena said while taking her math book out of her locker.

"Oh, we won't be going to math. We've got more important things to take care of." –Tyler said before leaning in to passionately kiss Caroline.

Elena and I just laughed and started walking towards the math class. As we got away from those two love birds, the hallway cleared and soon we heard a voice screaming at Tyler and Caroline.

"Lockwood, Forbes! What. Are. You. Doing?!"

It was the principal.

* * *

_"He gave us an extremely long talk. The he told us to go back to class" – Caroline said laughing_

_"But you never showed up in class" – Bonnie added_

_"And that, my dear Bonnie, was because we escaped" – Tyler commented and proceeded to kiss his girlfriend._

_"okay, okay. Enough with the kissing. Let's continue with the photographs" – Damon interrupted_

* * *

**Ta-daaa...**

**here it is, chapter 2. Thanks for that review! OMG I was so excited! I really appreciate it. I wasn't expecting one so soon, and sorry it took so long to update :)**

**Enjoy it and please Read and review if you can! **

**(sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one)**


	3. Author's Note :)

**Author's note:**

HEY!

I can't believe i got another review :) I know it's silly because i just have 2, but I'm so excited!

Unfortunately I have bad news... as it is my last week of holidays (i have to get back to school next monday) I'll be spending tomorrow and wednesday with my best friends.

**I promise i will update on Wednesday night or on thursday morning!**

Let me tell you **Damon** will be making an appearance. There might be some problems between **tyler and caroline**, Damon will be involved, but don't worry tyler's gonna win her back ;)

I really appreciate all of you reading and those who review! especially **Larag10** and "**guest"** (which I think it is someone who doesn't have an account, right? I'm a newbie (: )

well, THANK YOU. and I promise I will update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 3: Just the beginning

**Chapter 3: Just the beginning of all those problems to come**

_"okay, okay. Enough with the kissing. Let's continue with the photographs" – Damon interrupted_

_"oh, Look at Jeremy at the falls party. He was so drunk" – Matt said pointing at a picture of Jeremy_

_"look who I was with… Vicki." – Jeremy said in a soft tone_

* * *

Jeremy's POV

"Hey Jer" – a female voice said from behind me

"Already got tired of all those douche bags that treat you like sh*t?" – I asked before taking a sip from my beer

"Come on, Jer. Don't be like that."

"How should I be, then?"

"You know what? Forget it. I'm gonna go find James" – Vicki said angry

"oh, sure. He'll treat you like a Lady. You do know that he tried to sleep with my sister while she was dating your brother, right? Oh, and I'm sure you know he has slept with almost every girl at school. But of course. He loves you and does not want you just for your ass" – I said a bit angry and annoyed

"what do you want me for, then?" – she asked and I didn't answer. I was drunk and wasn't aware of the whole situation, but how could I express my feelings to her? – "yeah, that's what I thought" – she said before turning back and running away.

"Vicki! Please, come back! Vicki!" – I called after her, but she didn't even turn back to look at me.

"damn it" – I said taking another sip from my beer.

An hour later I was wandering through the forest near the party when I heard a female voice I very well knew.

"We are not going to have sex in the woods, James. Just drop it…. James, I said no. let go of me!... you are hurting me!" – Vicki called while being held against a tree by James

"Hey just leave her alone" – I shouted at him

"get out of here Gilbert, we're busy" – James answered, obviously drunk

"Let her go"

"I don't think so" – he said grabbing vicki's arm.

"let go of me!" – she shouted

"fine, but then don't come running back" – he said in a threatening tone and left

"I didn't need your help!" – Vicki shouted at me

"you sure didn't…"

"just leave me alone!" – she said before going further into the woods

"Vicki! Come back!" – I shouted after her, but there was no response and she didn't come back.

I returned to the party to get another beer and to let her calm down. When I reached the tables were all the drinks were settled, I saw my sister talking to the new guy. I saw the way he looked at her and the way she looked at her. She had never looked at matt like that.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" – she snapped when she saw me holding another beer.

"nothing, just lay off" – I answered annoyed

"come on, Elena. Let the kid have some fun"

"Care, you are not helping…"

"sorry"

"Jeremy, give me that"

"no, Elena. Go back to your own business" – I said looking at her and the guy she was talking to

"Jer, please. Don't do this"

"forget it, Elena. I'm out of here"

"where are you going?"

"To find Vicki. She's at the woods. She's upset because James tried to have sex with her, and she just ran in that direction"

"You are staying here" – Caroline interrupted and we all looked at her – "It's a girl problem. She clearly doesn't want you involved. At least not now. So you stay here, and I'll go check on her, okay?"

After telling us that she left. After an hour of waiting I got tired and decided to go look for Vicki myself. Even though my sister was not happy with that, that guy calmed her down and told her I would be okay. I called her name several times, but there was no response. I could hear someone walking around, though.

"Vicki! I know you are here! Answer me!"

There was no response. I kept walking further into the woods when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around but there was no one.

"Vicki? Is that you?... or Caroline? Is it you girls?"

As no one answered I kept walking, but I could still feel and hear someone behind me. I turned around again and there was nothing. I thought it could just be an animal, and as I hadn't heard from Caroline and Vicki, I thought they might have returned to the party. I made my way back over there and I wasn't watching my feet, but I fell to the ground because there was something in the floor. I should have said someone, because when I turned to look at what had cause my fall, I saw Vicki's body. She had some sort of injury in her neck and she was bleeding.

"Vicki?... Vicki! Please wake up! Vicki!"

She moved a little bit but then she passed out again, so I took her in my arms and headed straight to the party.

"Somebody call 911!" – I said as I approached a table where to place her.

"What happened, Jer?!" – my sister asked horrified

"I don't know, I just found her like this!"

"Vicki!" – Matt said approaching us – "what happened?"

"I-I… I don't know. I just found her like this"

"an ambulance is on it's way" – someone shouted

After a while an ambulance arrived. So did the police and the animal control team, as they thought it was an animal attack.

Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan ( the guy my sister was with who I had just met) and I were all gathered together while the paramedics stopped Vicki's bleeding and tried to get her into the ambulance.

"Where's Caroline?" – Tyler asked suddenly worried

"OMG! Caroline! She went into the woods to find Vicki" – Elena said extremely worried

"WHAT?!" – Tyler shouted

He suddenly started running towards the woods and no one could stop him. Not even the police. Ten minutes later he was back. He looked angry and he just walked into his car. Caroline came following him.

"Tyler, please! Let me explain!" – She begged

"Explain what? Why you were kissing some random, older guy?"

Caroline just started to cry and sob while Tyler got into his car and drove away. Immediately Elena and Bonnie ran towards Caroline and helped her, asking what had happened.

"I-I- I don't kn-know… there was a guy in the woods and-and he told em to kiss him. And I-I don't want to, but I had no choice…" – she explained in between her sobs

"Did he force himself onto you?" – Bonnie asked worried

"N-no. I don't remember very well, and I don't understand" – she said before breaking down again and starting to cry even harder.

"Come on, Let's get you home" – Elena said.

After all this happened I looked at Stefan. He was the only one left as Tyler had left in his car and Matt had left in the ambulance with Vicki. He had a strange expression on his face. He seemed worried, preoccupied, angry and… scared.

* * *

_"And that's when all the problems started…" – Stefan said as everyone looked at Damon_

_"Oh come on! Don't look at me like that. Without me your lives would lack so much drama. It's be boring. And a teenager's life can't be boring in Mystic Falls. Not when I'm around" – he said smirking_

_"Whatever Damon" – Bonnie said accommodating herself on the couch_

**As promised, here's the new chapter! and this is just the beginning of the problems!**

**oh! and I want to thank ExecutionerKain, who was "guest" in my first review :) so, THANK YOU!**

**And THANK YOU to everyone who is reading. and is you have the time, please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss

**Chapter 4: Fisrt Kiss**

* * *

_"And that's when all the problems started…" – Stefan said as everyone looked at Damon_

_"Oh come on! Don't look at me like that. Without me your lives would lack so much drama. It's be boring. And a teenager's life can't be boring in Mystic Falls. Not when I'm around" – he said smirking_

_"Whatever Damon" – Bonnie said accommodating herself on the couch_

_"Hey, is that… Stefan and Elena?" – Caroline asked pointing at a picture where two persons were passionately kissing_

_"Yeah, I remember I took that picture" – bonnie said – "but that was just one little kiss. One of their best ones ever was their first kiss"_

_"do we really have to go through that story again? I've told it a hundred times!"_

_"But you love telling it, babe. Because you love remembering that" – Stefan said hiding a smile_

* * *

Elena's POV

It had been a very strange week. Vicki had been in the hospital after the animal attack in the woods, Tyler and Caroline broke up and Jeremy had been high most of the time. I had spent almost the whole week with Stefan, and the weekend too. Then on Monday, he spent a lot of time with some random girl and he didn't call me or text me that night as he said he would. Tuesday morning, as I walked with Bonnie to my locker I saw him across the hallway with this same girl. That night he did text me, but I gave him some cold answers, so I guess that's why he stopped texting me back after a while. Wednesday was a bit awkward, too. I didn't get why I was behaving like that. It wasn't like we were a couple or something. We were... just friends.

Thursday Vicki was released from the hospital. That same afternoon, Matt and I were walking together to catch up.

"So, how is she doing?" – I asked

"She's fine, I guess. Your brother has been visiting her a lot… and I think she's way better than the first night. I mean, at least she's not saying crazy things"

"Crazy things? Like what?"

"When she first woke up, she said a vampire had attacked her"

"A vampire?" – I asked intrigued

"I know, it's crazy. But then she just dropped it… it's like she doesn't even remember she told me that. I don't know… maybe it was all those pain killers and medications doctors gave her…"

"Yeah, probably…"

We just kept walking around school, talking about random stuff, and then I saw him. I saw Stefan for the first time that day and he was yet again with that same blonde girl he had been with the whole week. I waved at him, and he vaguely smiled back.

I felt bad. Very bad. Empty… I thought he cared about me, but apparently not. Something inside me felt different. I was not going to lie, I liked him. And all that time we spent together was amazing. I was myself and I was really comfortable when I was with him. But that is what happens when you get high expectations and you start "daydreaming".

My last class of the day was History, but as Mr. Tanner didn't like me very much and I hated his class, I decided to skip it. I texted Bonnie telling her that I was just going to go home, and I left the school. But I didn't go home. I went to Mystic Falls' graveyard to visit my parents' grave. I took my diary and started writing about Jeremy, Vicki, Tyler and Caroline… and Stefan. About my feelings for him. About how I felt that past week. And about all those expectations I had. When there was just nothing left to write, I just stayed there, sitting in front of their grave, just thinking. I was in my own world, remembering old times… when my parents were still alive; when I enjoyed being a cheerleader; when Bonnie, Caroline and I had as top priority what to wear… and I just fell asleep.

I was woken up several hours later by the sound of my phone, which was inside my bag. It was dark and late night, and I had at least 16 missed calls from Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt… everyone had called me or texted me. Except Stefan.

"You finally woke up…" – said a voice behind me

"Stefan?" – I asked as I turned around to face him "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Everyone is. They are really worried"

"You shouldn't have… I'm okay."

"Well, you skipped a class, your eyes are red which means you have been crying and you fell asleep in a graveyard next to your parents' grave. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes I am. I am now going home. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Elena…"

"It's okay Stefan. I'll see you tomorrow" – It was a cold and sharp answer.

Then I left. I didn't want to see him. Or I didn't want him to see me. To realize what was going on with me.

As I drove home the only thing I could think of was him. Jenna and Jeremy were really worried when I got home. The previous night there had been another animal attack, their reaction was totally expected. They offered me dinner, but I wasn't hungry, so I went straight into my room. As I left myself fall on the bed, I realized how badly I had treated Stefan. After all, he had worried for me, because if he hadn't then he wouldn't have searched for me. And besides, if I wanted to go back to normal with him I shouldn't push him away.

I grabbed my cell phone and composed a text.

_I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. There is just so much going on… please forgive me?_

I sent him the text but after 5 minutes there was no reply. There still was no reply after half an hour, so I just gave up and went to bed.

The following morning I had no interest in going to school, but I just couldn't keep on skipping classes. Bonnie, Matt and everyone were surely worried, so I put on my best fake smile and headed over there. I had to explain at least 3 times what had happened the night before and it was really hard convincing my friends that I was alright. Everyone was worried about the animal attacks that had taken place.

After lunch, I was talking to Bonnie over the lockers when I saw Stefan with that girl, again. And when he saw me he started making his way through the crowded hallway over to where Bonnie and I were. When I realized what he was doing I muttered an excuse for Bonnie and started walking away. A few seconds later he grabbed my arm and I turned around. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you okay?" – he asked

"I think so…"

"What's going on, Elena?"

"I don't know…"

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Look Stefan. I really like being with you. I can be myself with you and I really have a good time. I know how I acted yesterday at the graveyard was wrong, but when I texted you, you didn't text back. And This whole week you have been… avoiding me. You are all the time with…"

"Stefan!" – the girl I was talking about shouted

"Her. And, god, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You have all the right to be with any girl you want. It's not like we are anything… we are just two people that hang out sometimes…"

"Elena" – He cut me, but I just kept on talking

"And if we want to make this friendship work, I think-"

And then, out of a sudden, he pressed his lips to mine. He put his hand on my waist and kissed me passionately. At first I was shocked, but then I kissed him back and I put my hands on his neck. And there we were, kissing passionately in the middle of the Hallway. Pretty much everyone was staring at us, I could hear them murmur… Due to our lack of or we had to separate our lips, but he was still holding me tightly from the waist.

"I really like you, Elena…"

"I-I… Um… I-"

I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock.

"And I thought that taking some distance from you would protect you. But I just can't be away from you. And her… I have to tutor her for the History class. Yes she has a thing for me, but I feel absolutely nothing for her because my heart belongs to you. You are the only one I have that kind of feelings for"

"Stefan… I-I…"

Again I didn't know what to say, so I just kissed him. He was surprised, I could tell. But, hell, this was good.

When we separated again, I looked around and yes, pretty much everyone was staring at us. Including that girl Stefan was Tutoring for History class. She was angry, and her stare showed her thirst for revenge.

"What do you think about going outside before we go back to class?" – he asked smiling.

"sure"

He put one arm on my shoulders, and together, we walked out of the school.

"what were you trying to protect me from anyway?" – I asked intrigued

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" – he said leaving me a bit confused.

* * *

_"I love that story, it's so romantic…" – Bonnie said sighing_

_"Yeah me too…" – Damon said making fun of her and Caroline._

_"it actually was really romantic" – Elena said smiling looking at Stefan._

_"I remember everyone talked about it that day. You were the couple of the moment." – Bonnie said_

_"Okay, enough with the Stefan-Elena romance. Let's continue with these pictures" – Jeremy said breaking the moment._

_"Jer… don't be like that! We've had our moments too" – Bonnie said smiling at her boyfriend_

_"please don't make me go though that" – Jeremy said begging_

_"If I had to tell that story for the 100__th__ time, you surely can enlighten us with some of your moments with Bonnie" – Elena said playfully_

_"We haven't reached that point of the story yet. Remember I still had a thing for Vicki. Sorry. Probably next time" – Jeremy said joking_

* * *

**HEY!**

**SORRY IT TOOK SOM TIME TO UPDATE. TOMORROW I START SCHOOL AGAIN AND I SPENT YESTERDAY WITH SOME FRIENDS AND STYED OVER AT A FRIEND'S HOUSE LAST NIGHT.**

**IN ORDER TO MAKE UP TO YOU I TRIED TO WRITE IT AS LONG AS I COULD!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW, FOLLOW THE STORY OR HAVE FAVORITED IT! :) REALLY, REALLY THANK YOU!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Author's Note!

I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME!

I'm so sorry i haven't updated for so long, but I started school two weeks ago and it's killing me! i barely have time to sleep! (and no, I'm not exaggerating!)

I will try to write something now, but if I don't make it, I promise this weekend I will post one or two chapters!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! :)


	7. Chapter 5: And look at my beautiful car!

**CHAPTER 5 - AND LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!**

"_We haven't reached that point of the story yet. Remember I still had a thing for Vicki. Sorry. Probably next time" – Jeremy said joking_

"_aha! This is what I was waiting for!" – Damon said smirking_

"_what? A picture of you?" – Elena said looking confused_

"_But look how handsome I am. That picture is perfect, and look at my beautiful car"_

"_Whatever, Damon" – Caroline rolled her eyes _

"_I'm sure you remember that car, Caroline. It was in that exact same car that I drove you to your cheerleading practice when my little bro joined the football team. Remember? We had a great time before I drove you" – he said winking at her_

"_Tyler, don't listen to what he is saying" – Caroline whispered into her boyfriend's ear when she noticed he was starting to get mad_

"_Thank you" – Bonnie said_

"_for what?"_

"_for making us remember why we want to kill you every hour" _

"_Aww, I love you too, Bonnie" – Damon answered smirking_

"_Okay, so… let's go back to memory lane"_

* * *

Elena's POV

Stefan and I started dating after that episode in the hallway a week ago, and that was all everyone talked about.

"so, Elena, how's your new boyfriend Stefan?" – Bonnie said smiling as we approached our lockers on a Monday morning

"Everything's going great, tonight he's coming for dinner and he promised to help me cook"

"Is there anything he can't do?" – Caroline asked half happy for me, half annoyed at Stefan's perfection

"he's perfect at anything" – I said smiling – "have you talked to Tyler?"

She sighed.

"No. He won't even let me be in the same room as he is. He refuses to talk to me. I think I've lost him, girls…" – she said teary-eyed

"No, Care, you haven't lost him. Just let us talk to him, okay?" – Bonnie said comforting her

"will you talk to him? Seriously? Oh I love you so much!" – she said hugging us

"okay, let's get to class and this afternoon we will talk to him"

That day went by very quickly, and soon, we were sitting in the grill with Tyler.

"Okay Tyler, we need to talk" – Bonnie said firmly

"You should at least listen to what Caroline has to say"

"for what? So that she can give me some lame excuses for kissing that stranger? No thank you"

"Come on Tyler! I'm sure she has a good explanation" – I begged

"I'm sorry girls. I do want her back. But I don't know if I can forgive her for this" – as soon as he said that, he stood up and headed towards the pool table where matt was with some guys of the football team.

"What are we going to do?" – Bonnie asked

"I have no idea, but we better think of something quickly. I have to go, Stefan will be at my house in half an hour approximately"

"Okay, good luck"

I headed home, and waited for Stefan. While we were cooking dinner, and between kisses, I told him what was going on with Caroline and Tyler.

"so, she just doesn't remember why she did it but she does remember she didn't want to do it, but still she something forced her to do it? That is definitely weird."

"I know, and I'm worried about them. Caroline really believes she has lost him. But I just don't understand what happened"

"yeah… it is strange"

"BREAKING NEWS!" – The newscast reporter, Logan Fell announced –" five bodied drained out of blood where found in the woods earlier this afternoon" – he continued

"what's with all these animal attacks?, it's the third this week" – I said kind of worried

"Yeah, this is out of control" – Stefan said without taking his eyes out of the TV

He sounded strange while he said that, and acted kind of strange during the whole dinner.

The following morning, Bonnie and I were on cheerleader uniforms in the field next to the football team.

"Hello Beautiful" – someone said from behind my back

"Stefan!" – I called him when I turned around to kiss him

"hey bonnie, how are you?" – he said smiling to my best friend

"Hey Stefan. Everything's great, though I'd love it if Caroline got here so we could start with practice" – she said rolling her eyes

"what are you doing here?" – I asked placing my hands on his shoulders

"Well I came to see you, I have nothing else to do"

"Well that's great" – I said smiling

I was about to kiss him when one of the girls screamed something like "Watch out, Elena!". When I opened my eyes to see what was going on, Stefan extended his arm and grabbed the football ball that was thrown in my direction and that was going to hit me.

"Wow! How did you do that?" – Bonnie asked surprised as Tyler and Matt approached us

"Man, that was amazing! You seriously have to join the team" – Matt said

"I don't know…" – Stefan said doubting

"Are you kidding? Stefan that's was amazing! You have to join them" – I said enthusiastically. "And you saved me. You are my hero, I love you" – I said before kissing him

"okay, I'll do it"

"come on, let's go talk to Mr. Tanner" – Tyler said

Just as they were about to start walking towards where Mr. Tanner was, a car blasting pop music parked right next to us, and Caroline got out of the passenger's seat. She waved goodbye to the person who was driving and started walking to where we where standing.

"oh hello Stefan, I didn't know you where still at school. Want a ride home, li' bro?" – he asked in a mocking tone

"do you know him?" – I asked confused

"Unfortunately that's my brother" – Stefan said placing one arm on my waist

"Hey Stefan, let's go talk with Mr. Tanner about the team"- Matt said breaking the awkward silence that had formed while I was throwing daggers with my eyes to my brother

"Oh, I see. You have practice. I'll see you at home, then" – he said and drove away

Caroline smiled at us and Tyler just turned around, walking away angry.

"I'll talk to you when I'm done with the team" – Stefan sid before kissing me and walking after Tyler with Matt

Bonnie and I just glared at Caroline

"What?!" – she said looking innocently at us

"You are not contributing to the situation, Caroline" – Bonnie answered

* * *

"_I still hate you for all what you did" – Caroline said giving Damon an angry stare_

"_I know that" – he said smiling proudly_

* * *

**AS PROMISED, HERE IT IS!**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT SCHOOL IS GETTING VERY DIFFICULT AND I BARELY HAVE TIME TO DO OTHER THINGS BESIDES HOMEWORK AND STUDYING.**

**I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, AND I'M SORRY OF SOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE OR IF SOMETHING IS MISSPELLED, I AM EXTREMELY TIRED :(**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**AND I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF AGAIN I TAKE TOO LONG TO UPDATE, I WILL TRY MY BEST AND TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


End file.
